Kallera Etoile
Basic Info Full name: Kallera Etoile Pronunciation: (Kal-era Eh-twal) Nickname(s): Kallie, Kall, Gender: Female Age: 26 Sexuality: Heterosexual (Kinsey scale: 1) Nationality: Gridania Religion: None Languages: Common Eorzean Relationship Status: Single Former occupations: Tanner, Merchant, Current occupation: Adventurer weapon proficiencies- Greatsword,hand to hand, Bow(obsolete) History Pre-Calamity Etoile Kallera's parents were poachers, selling pugot hides to the goblin merchants in the west forest. While it helped their finances, it was secretive and violent work, and eventually they wanted a better life for their daughter. After giving her some training in tanning, They sought her to move to gridania to begin an more honest life, even if it meant forgetting about them. She changed her name at the adventurer's register to Kallera Etoile, and has desired keeping it that way ever since. in the seventh umbral era, she did well, the market board provided enough to make a good living, and Adventuring provided her the materials to work with none of the legal wrangling. She participated in defending against the Garlean invasion, eventually making the rank of sergeant before being reprimanded for an incident involving her CO and several adventurers. She served until the Battle of Cartenaeu, where the battle resulted in raining destruction down on Eorzea. Lost and unable to find her unit, Kallera had to find her own way home. Post-Calamity After the calamity, a "clerical error" resulted in the majority of Kallera's gil and most of her belongings missing, and her name in the Twin Adders struck from the record. An adventurer in poverty, she eventually became a victim of a scam involving fake job crystals being sold to adventurers, The scam for her however, was that among them was a genuine dark knight crystal, planted by a vigilante named Giraux Deminane. With the lead, him and his adventurer contacts found and rounded up the prepetrators, and ,after some convincing by his chirugeon, he took Kallera in, who, without any knowledge of the abyss, was helpless to her own inner fears. Giraux helped Kallera in far more than saving her, he gave the elezen a second chance, one found in finding purpose for her desires and helping the less fortunate. When it came to the matters of justice however, the two clashed. Giraux's work was based in combating the rampant racism in Gridania, and he had no qualms backing up his threats, often more the just the perpetrator suffered in his wake, their families and friends were left destitute, he saw that while she is no stranger to killing, this kind of retribution weighed heavily on the student as she saw his handiwork day after day. He knew his was a justice only the perscuted saw, the authorities saw him as a criminal, and he played up the role, eventually being called "The Demon". Though he was no voidsent, he jested about his moniker to his Gridanian contacts and various contemporaries. The Demon's last days were shrouded in mystery, but he was found dead one day by the authorities, beheaded. The men and women present were believed by the Wood Wailers to be kidnapped, and were cleared of wrongdoing. Kallera bought a house in the Lavender Beds soon after, and brought in a retainer to the residence. for a time, she worked solo on adventuring jobs, hiding her skills behind disguises, deception and a chocobo versed in mending wounds with healing magic. Eventually, after seeing more people with zweihanders about she became more comfortable with showing herself as an adventurer. Events during Heavensward Kallera would get to know many friends and experiences As the Dragonsong War neared its end. She became a part time instructor to Star Amethysta and Takeshi Isamu. She would meet Alexis MacCalister and A'Veyte as well They later decided to persue their own fortunes, Star giving Kallera the soulcrystal she found. She would later be involved with Kisumi and Codec raida on Garlean installations for a group known for kidnapping Eorzeans. The constant raids and the chance to learn about the echo wasted took a toll on Kallera's patience, and she lashed out , hitting friend and foe alike. While she has the Echo, she is often loathe to speak of it and thinks it more a curse than a blessing. Sofi's Adventure Kallera had been involved in helping Alexis look for A'Vette. It let them intro Castrum Centri, which was undergoing maintenance. While she helped in the fight as a pugilist. Alexis was captured, and after being severely injured, Kallera began to see some effects of the echo while awake. Kallera saved A'Vette at the cost of the adventurers A'Vette brought with her, who were killed except for an single arcanist, the result of the soldiers following Jace'a's orders. A'Vette swore to find Alexis and bring her home. A second assault on Castrum Centri saw Kallera come face to face with an eastern swordsman, who bested her with his fast swordplay. Kallera was introduced to the katana as she recovered aboard the Figaro, and the weapons peculiar abilities piqued her interest in finding one for herself one day. in progress Personality Kallera likes to keep her composure among others, Among friends, she tries to not be the leader, and prefers to submit to instructions, to a point. When alone or not on duty, she finds it easier to let out her stress and "take the low road." Kallera has learned to control and accept her Darkside, but this doesn't mean she doesn't hear its whispers from time to time. She likens it to "a childs' voice admist whispers, prodding her." During the days when Kallera was learning, the voices overwhelmed her, making her paranoid or resigned. Voidsent possession and drugs was disproven, and dousing her with cold water proved to fix the malady until she could start controlling herself. Giraux's chirugeon noted this as an atypical reaction, instead of the voice being apparent due to feelings of rage, Kallera's voice was one born out of shame and regret. Affiliations Other Notes